¡Observando a esos chicos!
by Anko Hatake
Summary: Sakura observa y piensa que casa hombre tiene un nombre y los describe... aunque alla tants hombre para ella siempre Sasuke sera de ella... xDD


Estaba observándolos a todos allí sentada mientras esperaba a su novio… ya tenía 18 años y estaba muy bien preparaba con eso de Ninjas de la academia... Una de las mejores…

Después de todo en su crecimiento fue más observadora con todo, en sus luchas y misiones y más que todo en… Los hombres.

_Todos como siempre muy tranquilos pero con tanta historias en sus asquerosas vidas –_reía mientras tomaba su malteada- _y lo peor de todo es que sin ellos no se puede vivir… a decir verdad si pero ¿estar sola? ¿Sin él? Ash!!! No puedo, la costumbre mato al amor –_suspiro-.

_Bueno el caso es el mismo… ¿acaso somos tan débiles para no estar solas? no lo somos. Pero… yo sí. Lo amo y ya que… además no creo poder dejarle jamás… bueno si me llegase a montar cuerno, lo mataría y asesinaría… si lo secuestrase para pedir recate ganaría dinero porque con tanta zorra que hay eso me ayudaría económicamente pero de igual modo le mataría _–reía burlescamente- … _en fin me he dado cuenta que todos los hombre son unos cerdos… son como animales para clasificar (sin ofender porque no todos son iguales)…_

_Hay de todo tipo y creo que estos son los que más resaltan aquí en esta academia:_

_-El primero y principal es __**"El fanfarrón"**__… dios como ignorar a Kiba Inuzuka… no es que sea un cascarrabias. No. Eso es lo que quiero decir con mi observación sino que es tan ¿Cómo se puede definir? Tan ¿machón? Si, algo así. Siempre esta imperativo con eso de las "luchas", que… (¿Acaso el azúcar le hace mal?) Y se cree el Alfa de su "manada" ¿o lo es?... lo que todos notan es que cuando sabemos que llegaran nuevos alumnos a la academia se hace tan el fuerte y observa a todos para ver quién tiene más fuerza y quien no, así podrá mostrar sus colmillos para dejarles saber que ese es su territorio... Dios ¡son unos chiquillos los que entrar! … bueno en fin. Eso son los hombres que demuestran su fuerza a todos pero a su novia nunca... jejeje… Ino es tan ruda con el…. Pobre perrito…_

_Otro que descarta es __**"El impaciente"**__... bueno no es mi mayor descripción para Rock Lee pero... creo que en algo se identifica… siempre desplegando energías cuando no las necesita… emocionado en el momento de no estarlo y cosas así… es tan intranquilo. Y claro que cuando hay una persona intranquila en un lugar es el blanco de todos… aunque cuando se trata de demostrar algo demuestra más de lo que es. A veces es tan obstinante con eso de "la juventud" ¿no pudo observar otra cosa mejor de su sensei?.. Créanme que si lo tuviera de novio me daría vergüenza hacerle hablar en público. _

…_Siempre he observado a uno y de verdad se muy poco de __Shino Aburame, para mi__** "el observador"… **__y si digo esto en público estoy al 100% que me apoyarían. Siempre entra a la academia callado y mirando a todos ¿ves que es cierto? Y creo que aunque parezca un inofensivo y diminuto chico. De verdad yo tendría pánico de batallar con el (oh!!!! Mierda se dio cuenta que lo estoy observando... En serio no quiero problemas con él. Me da miedito)_

… _bueno otro que es muy guay es Shikamaru Nara… __**"El apacible"**__... esta siempre en su mundo de nubes. De verdad que me agrada y le tengo respeto es muy cool. Aunque él nunca está interesado en luchas ni batallas en la aldea. No creo que se quede tranquilo si se metiesen con el (¡Ningún hombre es tranquilo al 100%, llegan por dentro eso de luchar!)… no me explico cómo tiene novia. A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo diablos hizo para enamorar a Temari?... bueno siempre mi respuesta es que ella lo hizo._

_Y como olvidar a mí amigo y mi compañero de todo, __**Naruto Uzumaki **__que es el más animado de todos... bueno le pondré __**"El animado"… **__en serio el siempre es optimista y lo quiero porque es mi mejor amigo.. Pero si no existiera no sé quien le tuviera paciencia como yo. Sería un hombre rechazado por todos porque de verdad… no creo que nadie se lo soporte: con sus chismes malos, siempre burlándose de todos y todos maldiciéndole aunque no se dé cuenta. Porque el jura y perjura que es un chico cool. Bueno eso no importa de igual lo quiero… ¡¡¡pero que no se burle mas de mi cabello rosa porque lo voy a matar…!!!_

_Y aquí viene __**"El subterráneo"... **__Neji Hyuga. Siempre es tan serio y tan en si mismo que cae mal… me provoca llegarle y decirle "idiota eres muy lindo pero deja lo arrogante"… pero de seguro no tendría compasión conmigo… siempre entra en confrontación con problemas verbales y de verdad es inteligente para eso… es un chico fuerte, sexy e inteligente. Tiene suerte Ten Ten de tenerlo. Siempre la ayuda razonablemente y nunca la deja sola. Es lindo verlos juntos. Ella es una mujer llena de sonrisas y tan alegre y claro es inteligente… ¿Cómo será el sexo en ellos? Jajajaja no se… no me lo imagino. _

_Ahora veo que hay mucho _–rió para ella-. _Pero no puedo olvidar a algunos de los senseis. Todos emparejados y tan distintos._

_Unos de los senseis que siempre me ha gustado preguntar algo o pedir su ayuda para un consejo es __**"el tierno" **__de Iruka Umino… es un ser tan bien hecho. Nunca se podría hablar de él. Nunca y la mujer que esta con el debe ser feliz. Aunque déjenme decirle que nunca le he visto una mujer. Pero es tan bueno. Es un peluche de simpatía. Ese debe ser el hombre ideal… pero lastimosamente está solo._

_Y uno de los senseis que resaltan por su nivel de compromiso es Asuma Sarutobi… para mí que le pondré __**"El legal"…**__ ¿desde cuándo esta con Kurenai? ¿Nunca le ha montado el cuerno?... no lo creo. Eso si es amor de verdad… es tan legal con ella. Siempre con ella… en las buenas y en las malas. Y nunca se cansan ¡¡nunca!! ¿Cómo carajos lo hace? ¿Brujería?..._

_Y mi querido sensei que como me he dado cuenta es unos de los que con mayor tiempo me la paso… Mi querido Kakashi Hatake __**"el calentón"… **__el es un calentón y tengo pruebas. Todos dicen que es un hombre tranquilo y pacifico. Si seguro… ¿ese hombre es un obsesionado con el sexo o qué? Siempre con sus libros de pornografía barata… y lo peor que encontró una mujer ideal para el… la que queda con él en todos los sentidos Anko Mitarashi. La encontró como él quería: bonita, sexy, esbelta, fuerte y con un nivel de ser una ninfómana como no hay. Me pregunto ¿Cuántas veces ellos tienen sexo al día? O peor aun ¿Cómo es el sexo en ellos? (O-O) eso si da miedo imaginarse… una vez los vi cuando se metían en un salón y fue horrible recordarlo… deben ser dos… bueno no quiero traumarme hablando de eso… aunque Kakashi tenga una imagen de ser un pacifico… no lo es… todo lo que se ve no es lo que parece y ya he visto eso con mi sensei._

_Ahora bien… el más espectacular de todos los hombres es el mío Sasuke Ushiha… es el más perfecto de todos… es único guapo. Y lo mejor de todo tiene cabello negro. ¡Dios! Como me enamore tan rápido en tan poco tiempo si solo tengo con el dos semanas pero no importa lo amo. ¿Cómo le pondría? "__**El atractivo"…**__ y lo es. Todas quieren con el pero el es mío. Y cada vez que recuerdo eso: que es solo mío soy tan arrogante mujajajaja..!!!! Saber que voy de la mano con él y que todas le miren a él con ojos de corazones y a mí con ojos de muerte. Me hace sentir tan bien. Porque sé que él es solo mío. Y ¿Cómo diablos lo enamore? No lo sé… desde que tengo existencia lo he amado y me he declarado aunque sé que siempre he sido rechazada. Pero como yo se que el que persevera vence lo enamore. Y llego él solito a decir "Se mi novia"… no sé si lo diría en serio pero de igual modo lo sentí en serio… aunque déjenme decirle que tener un novio Atractivo es complicado porque siempre están las estúpidas que quieren con él. Y ustedes sabes que los hombres son unos débiles. Tengo que estar pendiente por allí con esas que le mandan recados y hasta notas vulgares. Suerte que tengo este Contra como collar, así no me cae ninguna cochina brujería que me estén tirando para morirme y así dejar a mi novio solo… ¡¡¡Jamás podrán conmigo!!! (Menos mas que me compre este contra). Oh!!!! Y hablando del rey de roma y el que se asoma –_miro a la mesa donde están todos esos chicos que ella describió y estaba llegando a saludarles- _me miro. Dios. Es tan guapo de lejos y tan sexy. Pero _–miró a una chica que se acercaba a él-_ ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una zorra acercándose a mi novio con algo en sus manos? Eso jamás…_

Se levanto y se dirigió rápidamente a Sasuke –antes que aquella chica llegase-. Lo beso lo más rápido que pudo y le abrazo. La chica que llegaba algo en sus manos miro esa escena "tan hermosa" y paro dando media vuelta para irse del lugar.

-Hoy estas muy alegre –aun le tenía abrazado- ¿Qué paso?

-Nada mi amor, nada. Solo defiendo lo mío –y rió llena de victoria viendo como se iba la chica-

Fin


End file.
